chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election
<-2017 + 2019-> The Chawosaurian Special Election of 2017 is the first Special Election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics. It was set up in Declaration by the Chawosaurian Parliament and the House of the Stalinists due to the Disappointment of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his Military Code of Conduct that would allow Religion in the Armed Forces, the Communist Party's decision to hold a Special Election to overthrow DKA backfired spectacularly and DKA won a Highly Effective Decisive Victory over the Communist Party. On July 23, 2017, the Chawosaurian Comrade Commission ordered to hold Chawosauria's first Comrade Presidential Special Election, challenging JSM. The Comrade Greens nominated Josiah Elijah Kennedy. The First time the Comrade Province of California is challenging the Winning State, which it's New York. On September 3, 2017, George Windsor resigned from the election to continue his work for the Chawosaurian European Parliament. The Campaign became dominant by DKA's Tax Crimes because of Hurricane Harvey. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won the Special Election between December 24, to 31, 2017, also winning support from the Chawosaurian Government while his Post-Communist Monarchical Predecessors failed to win the government electorally, by winning a decisive victory despite also winning a close popular vote victory ended up winning and defeating Timothy Max Roosevelt II by 3 Million points in the popular vote, DKA gains an easy ability to reign Chawosauria, the first Monarch since Timothy Max Roosevelt to electorally achieve this victory. Forming the Left-Wing Coalition as the Majority Governing Coalition, while the Big Tent Coalition becomes the Minority Coalition, all New Political Parties have equal balances of power except the United Liberal Party, a Center-Right Party, the United Liberal Party was also the first political right-leaning political party since both the British Liberal Party and the British Conservative Party in the later Maronardo Age and the entire Montgomery Age to pick up representation in the Chawosaurian Government. The Special Election could lead to a Realignment of Chawosauria's Political Climate. This election is not a realignment, but this election will likely go on to have an impact on the 2019 Federal Election in 2019. Viewers would comment on the Map Results as "Colorful" as DKA narrows the Popular Vote Margins. DKA won a record 152 countries to Timothy II's 43 countries, that is a record-breaking margin of countries for an Anti-Communist politician, leading to a debate on rather or not DKA won the election in a landslide. Only Timothy Max Roosevelt and Samantha Wawetseka could win that many countries bigger than 152, making this a not very convincing nor an impressive victory. With this election, DKA won this election, not in a landslide, but in a significant victory, winning the monarchy, and he won the Chawopolis Palace, earning him significant power. Background In the summer of 2017, DKA proposed a military order to order the Chawosauria Military tobe inclusive to Religious Chawosaurians, the Communist Party resisted the military order and out of anger, they called a Special Election to "Fill the Vacancy of the Monarchy", the Monarchy was vacated by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011, but was filled by Samantha Wawetseka in the 2015 Federal Election. Samantha was removed in March 2016 and replaced by Abooksigun Eluwilussit, the Monarchy was once again vacated, but being held by Abooksigun, the 2016 Federal Election was for Abooksigun to fill the vacancy, but failed to gain the vacant and to rule Chawosauria in his own right and the vacant throne was filled by Malina Parker in 2017, she was assassinated and the throne was once again vacated, Oconostota Eluwilussit gained the vacant throne, but was shortly removed because of his age, and DKA was chosen to gain the vacant seat, the Government ordered the 2017 Federal Election, the result was a popular vote tie and both DKA and TMR 2.0 were declared power sharing rulers and the throne remains vacant. DKA had decreed a military order to allow Religious Minorities to serve in Chawosauria's Armed Forces, the Government was so furious they called a "Special Election" to overthrow DKA electorally, the Government failed to electorally overthrow DKA as he wins the special election and becoming the Legitimate Emperor of Chawosauria and the Throne was no longer vacant. DKA was given the Constitutional Right to Aboslutely Rule Chawosauria and Dictate the Policies and Laws, even the Personal Lives of Chawosaurian Civilians. Candidates Chawosaurian Democratic Party The Chawosaurian Democratic Party has no real power and is joining the U.S. Democratic Party because of DKA. DKA is planning to run a campaign on Left-Wing Populism and rally against the Timothy Max Roosevelt Establishment. Chawallian Communist Party The Chawallian Communist Party was founded as a Far-Left Party by Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Party has won their very first and most Massive Realignment Victory in 1975. Started the Communist Coalition that lasted from 1976 to 2015. The Party after Timothy's Death in 2011 was moved to the Third Position from the Far-Left. Social Democratic Workers' Party The Social Democratic Workers' Party is a new Party in Chawosauria fighting on the Political Platform of Social Democracy by Campaigning in a Populist Manner. The Party aims to Appeal to Working Class People and also the Middle Class. By Campaigning against the Chawosaurian Wealthy Criminal Elites and the Wealthy Nepotist Elites. The Party appeals to the Chawosaurian Socialist and Labour Movement began by George Windsor under the Democratic Socialist Opposition to the Communist Regime of Timothy. The Party was founded on August 8, 2017, and then Established fully on September 3, 2017, and then began Campaigning for Power. They nominated DKA as their Potential Candidate under the Suggestion of their Founder and Leader, George Windsor III. United Liberal Party The Party attempted right after its Founding attempted to Run and Win their first election in the 2015 Election under their first Candidate, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik. The Party lost by a Landslide to Samantha Wawetseka. They Ran again in the 2016 Election under their Incumbent Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, but he died after Election Day right during he could win the Popular Vote, making him a Legitimately Elected Emperor in his own right. The Party unanimously agreed to make DKA their Potential Candidate even though he was too far to the Left. Green Party of Chawosauria The Green Party was founded in 2015, but their first election was 2016, which they won under Malina Parker, but lost their Popular Vote decisively after Election Day, making Abooksigun the Perfectly Legitimately Elected Emperor, but he died right during he won the Popular Vote. Leaving Malina the Illegitimately Elected Empress under her Assassination. DKA was nominated unanimously by the Greens after the Harvey Storm, despite his Tax Crime Scandal exposed by Harvey. DKA's Tax Controversy DKA faced controversy after Harvey exposed his Tax Crimes, that could lead him to Felony Charges by American Law Enforcement, and Chawosaurian Criminal Charges. A Chawosaurian Comrade, by Chawosaurian Law, no comrade is to have any Criminal Record nor History of Tax Crimes, allegated that DKA violated Section 535. Chawosauria expressed suspicion. Other Political Issues Religious Freedom Most Political Parties in Chawosauria do not believe in the Human Rights for Religious Chawosaurians, but the Chawosaurian Democrats and Social Democrats believe that Religious Freedom cannot nor should be taken into action unless the Chawosaurian People approves it, but the Communist Party is opposed to religious freedom in general. The Parties who stand with religious freedom are the Liberals and the Greens. Unknown status from the Progressives. Living Wages and Workers' Rights All Parties in Chawosauria favor raising the Minimum Wage and turning it into a living wage except for the Liberals, who favor Free Markets. The Communist Party added to their platform, along with the Social Democrats, adding the support for the living wage. The Chawosaurian Democrats added the support for the Living Wage if approved by the people. Expanding Labor Unions such as Teachers' Unions are becoming increasingly popular among Chawosaurian Voters. The United States The United States is still an unpopular nation in Chawosaurian Politics. The Chawosaurian Democrats and the Communists favor harsher treatment against the United States. The Liberals and the Greens favor softer treatment towards the United States. The Approval Ratings of the United States among All Chawosaurian Civilians regardless of age between the ages 13 to 123 has never been low. Civil Rights Racial Justice and Gender Equality are for the very first time in Chawosaurian History are receiving plurality support since the 1940s. The Communists has changed their stance on women's rights in a more Left-Wing direction, moving from the Third Position Spectrum to the more Far-Left spectrum. The Chawosaurian Democrats are interested in women's rights. Environmental Protection and Sustainability Chawosauria before 2018 has been terrible defenders of the Environment until the Abooksigun Eluwilussit Monarchy in most of 2016. Sustainability on October 2017 because of Hurricane Harvey has received a 95% approval and support. The Communists, the Chawosaurian Democrats, the Liberals, and the Greens, more importantly, have announced their support for Sustainability. As Chawosauria faces a longterm process of Blackouts. Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Special Election On the evening of November 17, 2017, Montgomery won North Carolina with a 271 score, winning the Presidential Election, defeating Josiah Kennedy and Edward Muskie. North Dakota and South Dakota, what was supposed to be Montgomery's locked up states, due to the Dakotan Chawosaurian Voters grew more tired of Montgomery and voted for Kennedy, Leonard Lincoln managed to carry nearly most of the Western United States by appealing to Indigenous Rights, Muskie won Alaska, his home and birth state, by Appealing to Alaskan Nationalism and Conservatism, the Libertarians and Republicans failed to inspire any voter, except for Rockefeller, who was a Progressive Republican, did a fair share job on winning votes than expected. Incumbent President, Montgomery ran a campaign on Social Security, Environmental Protection, Progressive Taxation, and Workers' Rights, keeping himself a strong Realigner and remaining his Political Dominance over all Chawosaurian Politicians. In the Western States, Leonard Lincoln did outperform Montgomery in the Native American Vote, but ironically lost to Montgomery, a fellow-Socialist who is Native American himself. Losing the whole Western Region to Montgomery. Nominations * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JD) * Johnathan F. Rockefeller II (Rep) * Clarence Pearson (Rep) * Edward Muskie (AIP) * Josiah E. Kennedy (GPUS) * Leonard Lincoln (SPUSA) * Joseph Schultz (CPUSA) * Donald Dorgan (BDC) * George Windsor (Lab) Issues * Economic Inequality * Student Loan Debt * DKA's Monarchy * Climate Change * Direct Democracy * GOP's Popularity * Donald Trump * Living Wage * JSM's Popularity * Multipartisan System * Islam * War on Terror * U.S. Foreign Policy * Regime Change Results * 502- Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII * 32-Josiah Elijah Kennedy * 3- Edward Muskie Results The Monarchy Popular Vote ' as the Winner of these Provinces. Dark Red to Dark Pink denotes to 'Timothy Max Roosevelt II' as the Winner of these Provinces.]] DKA flipped Russia, which was a Communist State (Voting Block) for the Communists. DKA won the United States in a landslide. Making DKA the liget Monarch of Chawosauria and unlike Abooksigun, whose failed to maintain his term as Emperor, DKA won both the Delegation and the Popular Vote to the Monarchy. DKA won 152 to Timothy II's 43 countries. '''Delegation' . Red denotes to Delegates who voted for '''Timothy Max Roosevelt II.]] DKA picked up a plurality of Delegates, earning him a well carried equal support from both the Popular Vote and the Delegate Vote. Popular Vote and Delegates from the United States of America DKA won a landslide victory in both the Popular Vote and the Delegates, winning a decisive margin from the Electorate. DKA, a Southerner, won the American South (region whole) including winning his birth state, Oklahoma (OK) and his adulthood state, Texas (TX). Comrade Presidency Popular Vote JSM lost and gained lots of political support from the American Comrade Electorate. The Millennial Vote on December 15, 2017, has helped him become the official popular vote winner, defeating all 8 opponents impressively. Earning him a third term. Delegates . Orange denotes to '''Edward Muskie. Green denotes to Josiah Elijah Kennedy.]] Johnathan Montgomery is still crushing his opponents in the Delegation, winning over 500 delegates, supprassing his mother, who never won over 500 delegates except 1992. National Government of Chawosauria by Political Party The Chawallian Communist Party is still the largest political party in the Chawosaurian Government, but the Chawosaurian Democratic Party has became the Swing Vote Party between the Left Wing and the Far Left, with a tiny minority of Right-Wingers. List of Winning Candidates List of Defeated Candidates Voter Demographics Chawosaurians who in this election have No Right to Vote are: Non-Socialists, Non-Irreligious, Non-Heterosexuals, Non-Cisgenders, and Immigrants and other people not of Chawosaurian Ancestry. Map Comparison Election Map vs Religious Freedom vs State Atheist Laws Map Chawosauria does have Social Liberal Societies and are increasing, the Americas, Western Europe, and Oceania, both voted for DKA and outlawed State Atheism in favor of Religious Freedom. A Cultural Change in Chawosaurian Society and Politics seems to indicate that Chawosauria is moving to a more Social Liberal direction when it comes to Religious Freedom. Despite the Mhasalkar Decision, which denied a National Reversal of Section 126, the Multicultural Revolution has made a quick impact in changing the minds of Chawosaurian Youth, in Chawosauria, like the United States, the Millennial Generation is about to take over Chawosaurian Society. 1975 Federal Election vs 2017 Special Election , as he defeats Victoria Belinsky.]] Both the 1975 Federal Election (won by Timothy Max Roosevelt) and the 2017 Special Election (won by DKA) are both decisive victories for the two monarchs, except 1975 was a realignment, and 2017 is gonna lead to a possible realignment in 2019. Both monarchs' victories resulted in winning a government majority, although Timothy Max Roosevelt and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu are radically two different monarchs, they have some things in common with each other. * They're both born and raised in the United States of America. * They're both Indigenous Americans (Native Americans). * They were both born unprivileged because of their Racial Background. * They're both Socialists. * They're both Not Christian. * They both reigned Chawosauria. 2018-2019 Chawosaurian Government and the [[Big Tent Coalition (Chawosauria)|'Big Tent Coalition']] between January 1, 2018, to December 31, 2019.]] This Government will take effect on January 1, 2018, this brings hope for the Religious Freedom Movement, although the Communist Party is part of the Left-Wing Coalition, it may not have the power to block any Civil Rights and Civil Liberties Legislation passed by the Left-Wing Coalition. Timothy Max Roosevelt II's Concession On December 28, 2017, Timothy II declared DKA the One and Only Centered Emperor of Chawosauria and called his supporters to support and respect DKA and his leadership, Timothy II does disagree with Democracy, but he respects it and goes with the floe, Timothy II's response was that he was shocked, but believed he must move forward and continue his fight for the Communist Manifesto. On December 31, 2017, Timothy II has met DKA face to face for the first time and declared DKA the actual Emperor and argued his Communist Party to recognize DKA as the Emperor of Chawosauria. Timothy II rejected a request to contest the results of the election, saying "It's over, it's done, it's time to move forward and manifest Communism with or without this election". Rise of the Millennial Fire Wall DKA racked up Millennial Voters, first time voters and voters who been voting since 2015. More Millennials voted in 2016 and 2017 and onwards. The Millennial Belt rose in 2017. See other Critical Elections * 1975 Chawosaurian Federal Election * 2015 Chawosaurian Federal Election * 1992 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election * 2007 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election Big Board Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Critical Election